


Fantasy Land

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny had Tim exactly where he wanted, and he was his to use however he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy Land

Tim tried to shift a little in his seat; seeing how much movement his restraints gave him. But his hands and ankles were securely fastened to the chair and he couldn’t move a muscle.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, listening to any sounds in the room. He couldn’t hear anything, but he wasn’t surprised; his captor moved as quiet as a mouse.

Something covered his already closed eyes and he felt it being secured at the back of his head.

"Is the blindfold really necessary?" he whispered, not wanting to break the silence of the room.

He could feel Danny’s hot breath on his ear as the younger man leant closer. "Shh…" he murmured. "Just trust me…"

Danny’s presence disappeared and Tim frowned, wondering what his lover had in mind. He was suddenly feeling very vulnerable; alone, naked, tied up and completely at Danny’s mercy.

Tim jerked when he felt something cold against his collarbone. "What the fuck?"

He heard a chuckle and even through the blindfold he could sense Danny’s smirk. Instead of answering, Danny chose to kiss his way down Tim’s neck, pausing to swipe his tongue over the stinging flesh.

Tim’s surprise at being attacked with the ice soon disappeared and he moaned softly when he felt Danny straddle him.

Danny’s fingers ran through his hair before pulling his head forward, kissing him deeply. Tim coughed when he felt liquid fall from Danny’s mouth into his. Danny’s tongue ran across his lips and chin, cleaning up the champagne that had spilt.

"God, you look so fucking hot like this," Danny murmured. Tim could only moan as the blonde’s canine teeth nipped his ear lobe.

Danny apparently thought that champagne tasted better when licked from Tim’s body, and the next thing the brunette knew champagne was cascading down his chest and stomach. He gasped and his cock twitched as the liquid hit his heated flesh.

"Oops," Danny whispered. "Better clean that up…"

Tim’s breath got caught in his throat when Danny slid from his lap and ran his tongue down his chest. The slightly rough texture of the other man’s tongue had never felt more erotic and all Tim could think about was feeling it on his aching cock.

"Please," he panted, unable to stop the word from spilling from his lips.

Danny’s tongue pulled away and Tim whined. "Shh…" He tapped two fingers against the shaft of Tim’s cock. "I’m doing this my way. My fantasy, my rules," he reminded Tim.

Tim tried to arch into the hands that ran up his chest, but Danny had bound him so securely that he could barely move. Danny’s fingers found his nipples and he groaned when they were tugged harshly.

He panted heavily, trying to get air into his lungs as Danny teased his nipples; pinching them until they were hard before soothing them with his tongue. 

His eyes were stinging from the sweat behind the blindfold, but he could deal with that; it was his cock that was begging to be relieved of the torture.

Danny continued placing kisses down Tim’s chest, pausing to run his tongue around his lover’s navel; running his tongue around and inside, looking for any stray drops of champagne.

Tim knew that there was champagne pooled in his groin and every fibre in his body wanted to tell Danny. But he was also afraid Danny would stop if he did anything other than moan.

Danny’s hands felt rough against the skin of Tim’s thighs as they moved from his knees up to his hips. The Miami CSI found himself sighing with relief when Danny’s lips closed around the head of his cock.

A shiver ran through him as Danny’s tongue flickered out and licked his head. He needed to feel more, but apparently Danny wasn’t ready to give him what he wanted.

Instead the blonde licked down Tim’s shaft, down to the base. Tim’s hands gripped the side of the chair tightly when Danny sucked on one of his balls before switching his attention to the other.

His nipples were pinched again and it was all Tim could do to not come then and there; but he wanted to feel Danny’s mouth on him again.

Danny seemed to want Tim’s come in his mouth because he released his balls and licked his way back up Tim’s shaft. When his lover swallowed him whole, Tim knew he couldn’t last any longer.

One swipe of Danny’s very talented tongue was all it took before Tim was screaming his release and spilling his seed down Danny’s throat.

Tim’s chest heaved painfully and he tried desperately to stop his head spinning. Danny licked him clean and kissed a trail up his chest. He could taste himself on the other man’s tongue as it pushed into his mouth.

The blindfold fell away, but the brightness of the room momentarily blinded him. He blinked several times, trying to readjust his vision before Danny’s grinning face slid into view.

"Did you like my fantasy?" Danny smirked, kissing him softly.

Tim nodded. "Hell, yeah," he replied. "But next time…? It’s my turn."


End file.
